The investigators have the opportunity to study intensively a patient with suspected P450scc enzyme deficiency. She will undergo 5 day ACTH and HCG stimulation, with baseline and stimulated blood testing. Provisions are also made for genetic and enzymatic study of gonadal tissue to be removed at the end of the study.